Traditional retail electronics showrooms do not allow consumers to efficiently compare products. For example, a typical showroom might contain several different television models located in different parts of the store in different lighting conditions and with different content being displayed. A consumer is forced to travel between locations of the various products in which the customer is interested. The different locations and settings typically interfere with a consumer's efficient product comparison. Further, traditional product comparison methods require retailers to provide demonstration models for each product of comparison. This takes up valuable retail space and degrades the value of the demonstration models, which are typically sold to customers at a discount.